Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an air freshening device, and in particular an air freshener device that secures to a vehicle air conditioning unit exhaust vent louver of an air directional controller.
Background of the Related Art
Maintaining air quality may be achieved through the use of air fresheners. Air fresheners control odor in several ways, which may include adsorbing odor, changing the chemical composition of odor causing substances, emitting fragrance to mask odor, and emitting fragrance to generate an aroma even if there is no odor to eliminate and/or mask. Fragrance materials and other aromatic compounds may be impregnated into carrier substances, which may be configured to slowly release the fragrance material so as to pervade the atmosphere of the space surrounding the air freshener for a period of time. Other substances such as oxidation agents, adsorption agents, etc. may be included with the carrier to eliminate odor.
A particular type of air freshener is the vehicle air freshener. Many vehicle air fresheners are placed within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Some hang from a structure of the interior of the vehicle, some are placed on the floor, while others stick to a surface of the interior.
Existing air fresheners are often ineffective, inefficient, and unsightly. One reason for this is that existing air fresheners are distracting and/or obstructive to operators of the vehicle. Another reason is their failure to enable replacement and replenishment of carriers associated with the air freshener. Considering the limited use and disposable nature of such air fresheners, this often renders existing air fresheners expensive.
Some air fresheners enable attaching fragrance substrates to a clipping member via an engagement between protrusions and recessions of the substrate and clip. Experience shows that this is inadequate because the carrier typically disengages from the clip. Fragrance substrates typically become dry and change shape (e.g., shrink) as they are exposed to the environment and diffuse fragrance, rendering the protrusion/recession engagement ineffective. This becomes a significant inconvenience, can cause damage to a vehicle (depending on where and how the freshener is used), and even become a safety hazard.